Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model: Shenlong Dragon
The Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Thunderbird is a Mythical Zoan type devil fruit that gives the user the ability to become a Thunderbird and control its powers. This fruit was eaten by Kure S. Akira. Abilities Like many Zoan type devil fruits, Akira can turn his whole body or parts of his body into a whole or part of a big, yellow eagle made of blue & yellow lightning bolts. As a legendary beast, this fruit would be comparable to, or stronger than, Marco's Phoenix-type devil fruit. Some abilities that the user of this fruit would gain is: *Electric Wing Manifestation- Akira can grow electric wings in replacement of arms *Flight- Akira can fly by use of wings or electromagnetism *Enhanced bodily functions- Akira has strengthened stamina, endurance, agility, speed, etc. *Enhanced senses- Akira possess strengthened sight, sound, taste, touch, and smell *Enhanced strength- Akira's body muscle increases to the strength of a thunderbird *Enhanced Bite- Akira gains diamond-hard teeth *Lung Adaption- Akira is able to breath under any circumstance *Self-Healing- Akira can heal himself from any injury by use of electricity *Sonic Scream- Akira is able to scream at high-pitched sounds *Electrical Immunity- Akira is immune to electricity *Electrical Make-up- Akira is made of electricity *Electrical Manipulation/Creation- Akira can control & create electricity *Electrical Infusion- Akira can imbue electricity into any weapon he touches *Electric Field Manipulation/Creation- Akira can create & control electric fields. Creating one allows him to control the electric particles in it, no matter how weak it/they may be. Controlling one allows Akira to expand or shrink it to widen his control or crush everything and/or anything inside it into nothingness.(requires strength of mind & body) *Electromagnetism Manipulation/Creation- Akira is able to float, ground, attract, or repel any object or person that has, or is made of, an object that has a moderate electrical charge. He is also able to create rays of electromagnetism and shoot it at any target.(requires strength of mind & body) Strengths As a Mythical Zoan type devil fruit, this fruit has abilities similar to a Paramecia type(as it can manipulate the environment and user's body) and a Logia type(as the user can control and is made of a natural element). As lightning bolts are as hot as the sun, Akira is able to severely injure devil fruit users who have an ability that allows them to control or transform into a substances cooler than the sun (such as fire, magma, smoke, etc.), like how Akainu punched a hole through Ace's chest. Devil fruit users who abilities rely on, or makes them become, anything that conducts electricity(i.e. metals, liquids that aren't water, etc.) are also weak against this devil fruit, as the users would be electrical conductors. People who use weapons that are made of metal, such as swordsmen and gunners, would also be unable to win in a fight against Akira. Weaknesses As a Devil fruit, the Tori Tori no mi is suseptable to sea water, Busoshoku Haki, and kairoseki. Other known weaknesses are that Akira is unable to regenerate quickly. If he was to be hit continuously without end, then the regenerative process would take a long time. Also, while he is healing himself, Akira is unable to use any of the manipulative attacks. He may only fly away to keep safe or use physical attacks that don't require electrical, electromagnetic, or electric field manipulation, if possible under the circumstances. The manipulative abilities also rely on Akira's body. If it is too injured, then he will be unable to manipulate anything. The only known matches for this devil fruit is Marco's Phoenix-type devil fruit and the Goro Goro no mi. The only known devil fruit that is unaffected by this fruit is the Gomu Gomu no Mi, as it turns its user into rubber, which is an insulator of electricity. Hybrid Appearance This is the form that Akira would be able to turn in to. Depending on the situation, he might only be able to access this form, such as if he wanted to use Thunderdome. In order to heal himself, Akira must be in either hybrid form or full bird form. All other moves can be used in human form. Techniques 'Electrical Moves' -These moves require the use of electrical manipulation. *'Shock Palm'(ショックヤシ; Shokkuyashi): This move imbues Akira's palm with electricity and, when in contact with an enemy or object, sends that electricity into the target. *'Thundering Fist('雷鳴の拳; Raimei no ken): This move allows Akira to imbue his fist with electricity and would have the same concept as the previous move, except that this would cause more damage. *'Thunder Shot'(サンダーショット; Sandashotto): This move allows Akira to shoot a beam of lightning at an opponent of object. *'Lightning Wing'(雷翼; Raiyoku): Akira must be in hybrid or full bird form to execute this attack. This allows him to generate and imbue wings with electricity *'Shock Charm'(衝撃の魅力; Shogeki no miryoku): This move allows Akira to create a charm out of thunder and send it towards an enemy or object, frying them to a crisp. *'Barrage of Zeus('ゼウスの連発; Zeusu no renpatsu): This allows Akira to form a ball of lightning around his hands and shoot multiple bolts of lightning at an enemy or object *'Thunderdome'(サンダードーム; Sandadome): Akira must be in hybrid form for this move to be activated. He will exert bolts of thunder from his wings, which will surround an area in a 50 meter radius. A dome of thunder will be made and when the user strikes his wings, multiple bolts of thunder will strike everything in the dome, shocking everything and everyone in it, except himself. 'Electromagnetic Moves' -These moves require the use of Electromagnetic Manipulation and the object or person must conduct electricity. *'Levitation'(浮上; Fujo): Akira is able to float the object or being he chooses up into the air. *'Gravitation'(重力; Juryoku): opposite of levitation, Akira is able to force an object or being down to the ground. *'Attraction'(吸収; Kyushu): Akira is able to pull an object or being closer to him, other people, or objects. *'Repulsion'(斥力; Sekiryoku): opposite of attraction, Akira is able to repel an object or being away from him, other people, or objects. *'Disruption Blast'(中断ブラスト; Chudan Burasuto): Akira is able to blast a ray of electromagnetism at an object or person. *'Disruption Wave'(中断波; Chudan-ha): shooting a disruption blast on the ground, Akira is able to blast rays of electromagnetism from the ground up, in sequencial order, in a line. 'Electric Field Moves' -These moves require the use of Electric Field Manipulation. *'Force Field'(力場; Rikiba): Akira is able to project an electric force field around himself, objects, or other people. *'Electric Crush'(電動圧潰;Dendo Akkai): Akira can compress an electric field around an object or person to crush him/her/it in an instant. *'Sphere of Control'(制御範囲; Seigyo Han'i): Akira expands his Electric field around a 50 meter radius and is able to control the gravity and electricity, no matter how small of a charge, in it. 'Other Moves' -These are moves that Akira would have without the use of electrical manipulation. *'Diamond Bite'(ダイヤモンドバイト; Daiyamondo baito): This move gives Akira the ability to bite through anything that is weaker than diamond. *'Voice of Silence'(沈黙の声; Chinmoku no koe): This allows Akira to give off a high-pitch screech that will force all opponents to stay quiet and become immobile. *'Eternal Breath'(永遠の息; Eien no iki): This move allows Akira to breath under any circumstance. Category:Devil Fruit Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fuit Category:Devil Fruit Files Category:Zoan Category:Devil Fruits